Me quieres?
by Amane Misa
Summary: [one shot] AnnaxYoh ... especial san valentin... dedicado a neoshaman Anna e Yoh van a hacer las compras. [chan!]


Hooola a todos... wen... nada... estefanfic lo escribi para mi koi, para el 14 de febrero de este año. Desgraciadamente no le gusto.. pero bueno, que le voy a hacer... la verdad que soy muy nueva incursionando en este mundo de escribir fanfics. Aunque sea una amargo con cero ganas de alentarme, le hago propaganda. En el publica sus hilariosas historias, las recomiendo son geniales.

Bueno, aca les va el ff

Era un dia normal.

Yoh se había olvidado de preparar el desayuno, por lo que Anna lo había mandado a dar 20 vueltas al lago al trote, y hacer las compras. Yoh se perdiò de su siesta, ya que Anna insistiò que el Rey de los Shamanes deberìa de estar en forma, por lo que tuvo que entrenar. Manta se había aburrido de verlo entrenar a Yoh, y se fue a su casa, ya que esa noche tenía prueba en el instituto (sin olvidar que cuando se quedaba hablandole a Yoh, Anna lo regañaba y siempre terminaba golpeado).  
Anna miraba tranquilamente television, cuando Yoh entró a la habitación.

-Annita, me voy a hacer las compras para la noche.

-Te acompaño. - Ok eso si era raro.

- Pero annita.. no hay necesidad de eso!

- Tu callate.

- ¿Pero para qué quieres venir?

- ¬¬ por supuesto que para vigilar que compres lo que necesito, y ademas para controlar de que no te vayas a escapar con esos amigos tuyos - dijo refiriendose a horo, ryu, len...etc (lyserg no xk ta lejos y manta ta en el cole :P)  
Sin decir mas, se dirigieron al supermercado al que acostumbraban ir.  
Mientras recorrian las gondolas, y Anna elegía los artículos con el mejor precio, notaron que murmullos corrian por los pasillos, y que toda la gente - especialmente las chicas- que pasaba los miraba con atencion   
Anna, con una de sus miradas fulminantes, dijo: - Todos, ya basta! ¿Què tanto miran? Esto no es ningún circo.  
Aún asi, la gente seguía con sus chismes.   
Una vez estaban en la caja, dispuestos a pagar y largarse de ese bochornoso lugar, un grupo de chicas se le acercó al joven Yoh.

- Disculpe... tu... ¿tu eres Yoh Asakura, el Shaman King?

-jejejej - rio Asakura con su sonrisa tipica, la que derretía a todas las chicas, y la que a Anna tanto le gustaba, aunque obviamente no admitirìa eso- si, el mismo

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la última palabra de su oración, una avalancha de chicas se le vino encima, todas tratando de abrazarlo y de preguntarle cosas tontas como el tipo de chica que le gusta, su color favorito, tipo de sangre e incluso signo zodiacal.

Y anna, a un costado. Su cara estaba sombría, y oculta entre las mechas de su cabello. Una vena de tamaño sideral comenzó a asomarse. Pero las chicas no la notaban, ellas seguian abalanzandose sobre el pobre chico.Hasta que se colmo su paciencia.

-BASTA! SI ASI LO QUIEREN DECIR, ES UN CHICO LINDO, QUE NO LES VA A DECIR SU TIPO DE CHICA FAVORITO, SU COLOR FAVORITO ES EL (PIIIIIIIIIII- censurado xk no me lo acuerdo UUu), TIENE SANGRE B, SU SIGNO ZODIACAL ES(PIIIIIIIIIII- idem Uuuuuuuuuuuu) Y PUEDE RESULTARLES MUY CARISMATICO. PERO ESTE CHICO Y SU ARROGANTE PROMETIDA DEBEN MARCHARSE A UNA ROMANTICA VELADA A LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS... LES QUEDA CLARO? - dijo con su peor cara de sacada... y luego de esto amarró a Yoh con su collar azul y lo arrastró hacia afuera, dejando boquiabiertas a todas las chismosas chicas.

Cuando ya lo había arrastrado x una cuadra, lo desamarró. Caminaron, camino a casa, hacia el lago. Mil pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de la chica, por lo que se detuvo, y se apoyo sobre el barandal del puente. Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Annita... tu me quieres, verdad?

La chica disimulò cualquier tipo de reaccion, y volteando a verlo, lo desafio con la mirada.

-Y a que sale eso? - dijo con su mejor cara de perro

- A lo que hiciste por mi allá, en el super.

- Por supuesto...- dijo lentamente- QUE LO HACIA PORQUE SE ESTA HACIENDO TARDE Y ME ESTA DANDO HAMBRE - dijo simulando haber estado enojada. (simulaba bien )

- jejeje (la risita de Yoh otra vez... anna se derriteeeeeeeee xDD) Annita, yo se que tu me quieres... aunque prefieras no decirlo - dicho esto la chica se volteó, ofendida, y con las mejilas con un tinte rosado.- Por cierto... en qué pensabas?

-En qué mas? Obviamente en que voy a aumentar tu entrenamiento a partir de mañana ya que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de esquivar a esas mocosas!

- TwT

owari Uuuu

jajaj se k es re choto... pero we... x esta dejenla pasar ... jajja y tmb reconozco k a amidamaru lo mande ala mierda xD  
wen... feliz dia de san valentin


End file.
